Wild Blue
by Vahn
Summary: When Ranma was six and under the Neko-Ken he met and befriended a little girl named Miko. In the time before Genma finally found Ranma the two became good friends. Now, Ranma is 16 and they are about to meet again. But there's something about Miko that Ra
1. Ties

Wild Blue 

A La Blue Girl/ Ranma ½ crossover 

Warning:: THE FIC THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ IS NOT A LEMON! I REPEAT, THE FOLLOWING FIC IS NOT A LEMON! If it Lemons you looking for you won't find it here. (^_^) 

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos , Tannim, Bambi,Kris's and Thomas forputting this up on their page. 

Tannim page is located here: [http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/][1]

Lady Cosmos pages is located here: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/][2]

Tomas page is located here. [http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/][3]

Bambi Page can be found here: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/index.html][4]

Kris's page can be found here: [http://www.geocities.com/kuroi_hoshi/][5]

  
Thanks to Hawk for editing this for me. 

Usual Disclaimer 

Chapter 1 

Ties  
***  
10 years ago… 

The forest was greener and bigger then anything little 6 year old, Miko Mido could have imagine it been. Little Miko was excited because this was her first time going to her grandmother temple. She looked around as they walked up the temple shrine steps. She had seen trees on television before but what she up close was way different from what she is use to. She smiled as she saw little squirrels running around gathering up nuts. She saw birds singing as they hop from tree branch to tree branch. She had to giggle at all the little creatures' antics, then she saw the temple as she reached the top of the stairway. 

What she saw there as a little girl awed her. The temple was bigger then any house she had ever seen. She just stood still until her mother nudged her forward. 

"Come on Miko-chan. You want to see Grandma right?" her mother asked her. Miko replied with a very enthusiastic nod of her head. 

"Yeah Mom! I wanna see grandma," she said, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. 

They reached over to the door and knocked politely. They waited for 3 seconds before a little guy in a small black ninja suit open the door. Miko was always eager to make friends so she bowed to him in respect first. 

"Hiya! I'm Miko Mido, please to meet you," she said with a bowed. 

The little guy in the ninja suit bowed back. "Please to meet you Miko-san. My name is Nin-Nin," then the little ninja turned to her mother. "Please to meet you my lady, she is waiting in the studies for you." 

"Thank you Nin-Nin," Miko mother said. She then turned to Miko. "Miko-chan. Be a good girl and wait for mommy here ok? Mommy has some things to discuss with your grandma before you can meet her." 

Miko nodded her head. "Ok mommy, I'll be a good girl and wait right here." 

"That's my girl," her mother replied. She then walked away from Miko and into another room. 

"Hello Miko. Let me show you around this place," Nin-Nin said to Miko. Miko replied with an excited nod. 

"Can we go take a look at the trees?" she asked him politely. She batted her eyelashes at him that made her look incredibly adorable. 

Nin-Nin never stood a chance. 

So there they were walking in the forest with Nin-Nin trying to stop Miko from hurting herself and with Miko trying to see how far she could push her limits before she got into trouble. 

She suddenly stopped when she saw a boy in a white Gi crawling on his hands and feet, sniffing around. She stood for a while to observe him until Nin-Nin caught up. 

"Nin-Nin," she started. "Who's that over there?" she said as she pointed to the boy in the white Gi, she also noticed that his hair was in a pigtail style. 

Nin-Nin looked to what Miko was pointing at and got in front of her immediately. "Miko! Get back to the house!" he told her loudly. Too bad that attracted the attention of the boy. 

"Meow," Miko heard the boy say. He then crouched on all fours and looked ready to sprang. The boy started to hiss at Nin-Nin when he pulled out a knife. 

Nin-Nin then picked up a rock and threw it at the boy. What happened next stunned Miko and Nin-Nin. Before the rock could even touch the boy, the boys hand blurred and where the rock was suppose to hit him it was destroyed into little pebbles. 

"SKIMA!" Miko heard Nin-Nin said. He started to turn and run but before Miko could see what happened the boy hopped on Nin-Nin and beated the stuffing out of him. 

The boy was done in 5 second, then he turned to Miko and said. "Meow." 

Miko had never felt terror like this, all she could get out of her mouth was. "Nu-nu- nice kitty," Miko was totally frightened as the boy continued to glare at her. Not knowing what else to do but knowing that she will be hurt soon she started to cry. She just slumped down to her knees and bury her face into both her hand and cried her little heart out. 

"Meow?" She heard the boy said but she didn't really care. Suddenly she felt a little nudge at her arm. She took her face out of her hand and turn to see the boy looking at her curiously. "Meow?" she heard him said again. She also saw a now puzzle expression on his face. 

"Ki-kitty?" she said to the boy who was acting like a cat. "Nu-nice kitty," she said as she tentatively put her hand out so the boy can sniff it. She heard that if you let a cat sniff your hand it will become familiar with you, so that what she did. 

The boy backed his head away a little at first, but then started to move his head forward to sniff her hand. Seeing that she was making progress she reached out to his ear, to which he answer by baring his teeth a little but then didn't move. She touched his ear and felt him tense a bit. Then she started to scratch it and she felt all the tension melt away from him, as a matter of fact he started to nuzzle his head to her hand. 

Seeing that she was going to be ok, she stopped sniffing and started to pet his head to which he answered with affectionate lick and purrs. He was rolling on his belly when with her laughing at his antics when Nin-Nin woke up. 

"Miko! Get away form him, he's dangerous," Nin-Nin said. Ranma turned around and hissed at him again until Miko stepped in. 

"No kitty! Bad!" she told the boy. The appeared to calm the boy down. "Nin-Nin, he's my friend. I think I'll name him Neko," she then turned to Neko and started to rub under his chin to which he answered with content purrs. "Isn't that right Neko?" Neko was in bliss but just answered with a soft meow. 

"Well let get back so the mistress can see him ok?" Nin-Nin said. Miko nodded in approval and started their way back to the shrine. The whole trip back Nin-Nin was afraid because every time he turned to check on Miko the boy-cat would hiss at him that sent a chill down his spine. Miko of course would be stern with him for a while until he licked her face, which caused her to giggle mostly. Finally they reached the shrine where an old lady and Miko mother was waiting. The old lady saw the boy and raised an eyebrow, while the mother just looks on disapprovingly. After trying to get the cat/boy away from Miko to no avail, they asked Nin-Nin to tell them what happened. By the time Nin-Nin was done, Miko and the boy/cat were cuddled up together, sleeping contently. 

"Well I guess she is the next clan leader," the old lady said to Miko mother. 

"I guess that beauty and the beast story wasn't too far fetch," Miko mother replied back. "I will have to leave her soon so she can study under you tutelage," Miko mother said sadly. "I just hope that some day she can forgive me." 

"I think she will. She has a big heart, but what will we do about the boy with the Neko-ken?" asked the old lady. 

"The Neko-ken should be almost through by the time he wakes up, but I will have a long talk with the idiot who trains the boy when they come to pick him up," Miko mother said with the old lady nodding in agreement. 

*** 

Ranma opened his eyes to find himself curled up to somebody. He held very still as he saw that it was a girl he was next too. Trying to sneak away as quietly as possible he began to move only to have her grabbed onto him tighter. Ranma paused because he didn't know what to do. He never had a girl grabbed onto him before and didn't know how to react. "One thing for sure," he thought. "Pop was wrong when he said girl were weak." 

"I see you are awake boy," he heard an old voice said behind him. He tried to do what his father taught him, jumping out of the bed to face his opponent, but too bad for Ranma that trying and doing was two different things. What ended up happening was Ranma jumping up but because of Miko's strong grip he fell onto her waking her up in the process. Ranma froze as he saw clear purple eyes looking up at him in confusion. 

"What wrong kitty?" the girl asked him. 

"He's not a kitty anymore Miko-chan," her grandmother said. "He's a boy now." 

"What? But how?" she asked as she let go of the now blushing boy. "What happen to kitty?" 

"I'll answer you in a minute. First I have to get some information from the boy." Her grandmother said. "Well boy, tell me your name and who trained you in the Neko-ken arts," she told him. 

"C-cats!" the boy, exclaimed as he started to look around frantically as if trying to find something. After checking for something unknown he calmed down a bit. "My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts," he said proudly. "And it was my father who taught me the Neko-ken." 

"Your father?" the old woman exclaimed. "What kind of idiot would do that to his son?!" she asked incredulously. 

"My father said I have to be the strongest martial artist in the world and to do that I needed to learn the Neko-Ken," he told the old lady in defense of his father. 

"Well, where is he now?" the old lady asked. She really wanted to talk to Ranma's father about training him in the Neko-Ken. 

"Umm…… I don't know," he replied truthfully. "But I do know he can find me so he'll come for me. 

"Well boy since you don't know, how about you stay here and help me around the shrine until your father comes?" she asked him nicely. Ranma looked kind of indecisive until Miko spoke up. 

"Please stay here, we can be really good friends!" she exclaimed Ranma thought about it. He would have his first friend if he stayed there, even if she was a girl. 

"Ok," he said. 

Over the course of the next couple of days Ranma and Miko became fast friends. One was never without the other as they followed each other around and did everything together. They ate together. They slept in the same bed, although it was Miko who usually sneaked in. Ranma didn't object after a while because he would wake up and find her sleeping contently next to him. He also captured the heart of the old lady and Miko mother after a while with his innocence. He stayed with them for a whole month until his father came to get him. His father was beaten badly by the old lady and Miko mother as they scolded him for his irresponsibility. In the end however, his father got him back. 

"Bye bye Ranchan," Miko told Ranma with tears in her eyes. 

"Bye bye Miko-chan," he told her back. He refused to cry though. Men don't cry. 

"Promise you'll never forget me?" Miko asked. She was openly crying at this point. The sight tore at Ranma heart. 

"I-I promise Miko-chan," he told her. He then turned to Miko mother and grandmother, who had tears in their eyes, and said good bye to them. He never knew that to them, he was the son they never had. "Thanks you for taking care of me," he said with a bow. The two women took turns hugging him. After the ordeal was over he turned to Nin-Nin. "You are my other bestest friend. I'll never forget you too," he said as he gave Nin-Nin a hug. Nin-Nin couldn't reply because he was hysterical at this point. Ranma patted him on the shoulder in comfort, which caused Nin-Nin to break down further. 

"B-b……" Miko couldn't say anything because she was so sad over him leaving. She decided to give him something to remember her by. She took her favorite ribbon that she tied her hair with and gave it to him. "Take good care of it Ranchan," she told him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back in the house crying harder then before. 

Ranma stood there stunned until his father told him to go. After Nin-nin and Miko mother and grandmother walked him a couple of ways he bid them farewell and turned around to have one last good look at the place he will forever hold dear in his heart. 

*** 

10 years later and 3 months after the Saffron battle…… 

It was a typical day in the neighborhood. 

"I can't believe this shit," Ranma said to no one in particular. Right behind him was an angry mob of people. "Man I thought this crap would have ended by now. ARRRRGGGGGHHHH! I HATE MY LIFE!!!!" He shouted for the whole world to hear. Too bad that the noises of the mob canceled out anything he was saying. 

"Ranma you jerk! Come back here and try my cooking?!" A steaming Akane said. 

"Ranma! You cad! You eat Akane's cooking like a man!" said a steaming Ryoga. 

"Ranma! Come and pose in this bra for me!" Happosai said with a leer. Akane kicked him out of the mob on general principle. 

"AIREN!" Shampoo said. She was just following the mob after Ranma on general principle also. 

"SHAMPOO! MY LOVE!" The blind martial artist also followed Shampoo on general principle too. 

"Ranma Darling!" Kodachi the black rose said. She always followed Ranma whenever he appeared too. 

"Foul sorcerer!" Kuno, the blue blunder of Furinken High said. He attacked Ranma whenever he saw him too. 

Too bad for Ranma this was one of his bad days as Akane manage to catch up with him and was promptly mallet via Air-Akane. "That'll teach you to insult my cooking the next time," she said as she heft her mallet over her shoulder and started her way back to the Dojo. 

Ranma was in the air and was soon flying way passed his usual landing spot. 

"Hmmm……. Akane must have been especially mad at me today to hit me this far out," Ranma pondered to himself as he landed in a lake in some forest 20 miles away from Nerima. 

Too bad that Ranma didn't know there was two horny demons lurking in the forest. 

*** 

"Did you hear that?" asked Demon number one to Demon number two. 

"Yeah! Should we go investigate?" Demon number two asked. "I mean we are suppose to keep an eye on the bosses daughter and protect her from any harm." 

"Well. Who knows, maybe what ever is splashing might be a threat," Demon number one said. 

"Man the bosses daughter is hot hot hot for a sixteen year old," Demon number two said drooling. 

The two demons went to investigate and what they found made them hornier then usual. There was a dripping wet girl who was very well stack and had red hair. 

"The boss didn't say anything about not having fun," Demon number one said. 

Demon number two just smiled a lecherous smile. 

*** 

"Aww, dammit!" Ranma said. "I am gonna have to go and dry myself again," Ranma chan said, feeling very pissed right now. 

"Why get dry?" a voice said. "When we like you just fine wet?" 

"Who's there?" Ranma asked. Ranma wasn't in the mood to play games. When the two figure stepped out, they surprised Ranma-chan because they were ugly sons of bitches. 

"Whoa! What ugly sons of bitches!" Ranma exclaimed to them. 

"We may be ugly but you'll be begging for more of us when we're through with you," he said as he leered at her wet shirt. Ranma eyes just narrow as she when into a defensive stances. 

"What are you? Some kind of martial artist?" the Demon asked as it laughed at her. "Unless you know the Sexcraft art you can't handle us," and with that laughed again as he reached out for Ranma. 

Ranma jumped up and charged up her ki. "Let's see how you bastards stand up to this, MOKO TAKABISHA! DOUBLE BLAST!" Ranma chan said as he shot twin ki blast at the two demons. Usually Ranma doesn't kill at all but two were demons. Demons, in Ranma book, were free game and didn't really count as sentient life. 

The two demons look down at the gaping holes in there chest in disbelief. "H-how?" was all they got out before they fell to the ground dead and then turned into ash. 

"Sexcraft my ass!" Ranma snorted at their dead ashes. "Whatever the hell that is," she muttered afterward. With that, she started to make her way home. 

***  
In the Skima Realm… 

"WHAT?!' the Skima king roared. 

The servant that was delivering the news was shaking in fright. "I-I-it's true my lord. Two of your guard was just killed recently, we have no idea who could have done it." 

"FIND OUT!" the Skima king roared again. Who could have killed to if his best guard with out him sensing it. Well who ever it was, there will be hell to pay. 

To be determined… 

Author Rants… 

Well half of you who are reading this probably wondering. "Miko who?" All I can say is that, that is a secret you have to find out for yourself. I will tell you this. It is a Hentai series but heh heh amazingly enough no Hentai scenes (^_^). I did this on a whim to see if it is possible to combine a Hentai series with Ranma without actually using any Hentai scene. Well only you guys can be the judge of this , let me know your though on this.  
Should I continue it? OR just plain oles dump it in the recycle bin? Oh and HAPPY FORUTH OF JULY PEOPLE! (O_o) bye bye. A proud fan of couple crossover. C+C always welcome. 

Vahn@hotmail.com

   [1]: http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/
   [4]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/index.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/kuroi_hoshi/



	2. Old friends, new enemy

Wild Blue 

A La Blue girl/ Ranma crossover 

Disclaimer: All character belong to their respective owners, if they were mine then Heh heh heh that would be a different story. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Warning: This is not a LEMON! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A LEMON! If it is lemon you are looking for you won't find it here. However it might be a tad on the lime side so read at your own risk. 

A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos , Tannim, Bambi,Kris's and Thomas for putting this up on their page. 

Tannim page is located here: [http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/][1]

Lady Cosmos pages is located here: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/][2]

Tomas page is located here. [http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/][3]

Bambi Page can be found here: [http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/index.html][4]

Kris's page can be found here: [http://www.geocities.com/kuroi_hoshi/][5]

  
Speical thanks goes to Kat for helping me edit this ...thank you bye bye 

Chapter 2 

Old friends, new enemy  
*** 

Ranma continued to walk through the strange forest not really knowing where to go. She had just recently finished her battle with two demons, or more like she just annihilated two demons. Same difference to her. 

"Gotta find some hot water," she mumbled to herself. She was continueing on her trip when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like a girl moaning. Ranma cocked her head to a side to locate where the noise was coming from. As she headed toward the general direction of the noise, it started to get louder and louder until finally it just stopped after a little scream. Lucky for Ranma she didn't get lost because after clearing several more bushes she came upon a small temple shrine. She did a double take when she saw the temple. It seemed familiar to her. Shaking her head of the thought she decided to ask the tenant of the temple to give her some directions or at least some hot water. As she approached the house, she heard the voices of an old woman and a young girl. She couldn't quite make out what they were talking about, but by the tone of the old woman's voice, it seemed like she was reprimanding the young girl about something. She at first thought to yell out loud too but when she reached the door decided against it, so she knocked. 

After knocking, the door creaked open. Ranma waited for someone to greet her but saw nobody. 

"Ahem, down here miss," said a voice. 

"Wha?" Was all she can get out as she looked down and saw a midget in a ninja costume looking up at her. Although the little guy's face was covered up, she had a feeling that he was leering at her. 

"Nin-Nin, who is it?" asked a girl's voice from inside the temple. 

Ranma then heard footsteps coming near the gate. Next thing she knew a girl poked her head out. The girl was about 16 to 17 and had purple hair. She wore what looked like a ninja costume but a bit more revealing then most. However it was the girl face that really caught Ranma interest. The girl looked very familiar to her. 

"Hiya, can I help you?" the girl asked in a friendly tone of voice. 

Realizing that she was staring at the girl, she blushed a little bit in embarrassment. "Uhh…Sorry to bother you but do you know the way back to Nerima?" She asked politely. 

"Nerima?" the girl appeared to be in thinking about it then turned back to Ranma. "It about 20 miles from here if you take that road," the girl said as she pointed toward the road to the temple. 

"Thank you," Ranma said as she headed in the general direction toward Nerima. 

"Hey wait up!" the girl said as she ran up to Ranma. 

"What is it?" Ranma asked. 

"It is almost dark and twenty miles is a long way. Why don't you take shelter here for the night," she said. When she saw Ranma looked a bit uncertain she continued her argument. "Come on, it is dangerous for a girl to be out alone at night." 

"I can take care of myself," Ranma said confidently. 

"Pleaseeeee, just stay for me? I would worry for your safety if you leave now," she said. 

Ranma thought about it for a while. She looked up in the sky and saw that the sun had already gone down and that nighttime was about to start. She decided that it couldn't hurt to stay the night. "Alright, you convinced me," she said reluctantly. "By the way my name is Ranma, please to meet you." 

"Ranma?" the girl and the ninja said in a shock voice. Then they both looked over Ranma again and frown a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Ranma. 

"What? Is something wrong?" Ranma asked. 

"No..it just that ...never mind, it was old memory," the girl said sadly to Ranma. "By the way, my name is Miko, Miko Mido." 

Ranma frown a bit at the name. She was sure she heard that name somewhere or some when. The name was very familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She decided to think about it later. "Please to meet you Miko," she greeted back politely. 

"And I am Nin-Nin, heh heh," The little ninja laughed as he started to shake her hand enthusiastically. 

"Riiiight," Was all Ranma could get out before Miko pulled Ranma inside. Miko lead Ranma to an old lady that was sitting in a rocking chair. 

"Who is your friend Miko?" The lady asked. When she saw Ranma she raised her eyebrows a bit but that was all. 

"She is staying for the night grandma, she lives in Nerima. Since it is a long way from here and it is so dark out, I offered to let her stay the night." Miko said. 

"I see, well you two girls be good. I am turning in early," The old woman said then got out of her chair and walked somewhere else. 

Miko led her to an empty room and handed her a towel. " Here is where you'll be sleeping for the night," she told Ranma, she then open up a closet and gave Ranma a bathrobe. " I noticed that you are soak to the bone, here you can take a bath while Nin-Nin get your clothes ready for tomorrow." 

"Hey! Why do I have to do it," the little ninja protested. 

"Because she is our guest and you are our helper are you not?" Miko said while batting her eyelashes at Nin-Nin. Nin-nin just had a silly smile on his face after that. 

"Sure Miko, whatever you say," The little ninja said happily. 

Then Miko lead Ranma to the bath. " Here you go, I'll making us some food while you clean yourself off," she said as she walked out and shit the door behind her. 

Ranma stood still for a while to remember why everyone looked so familiar. "Mikomikomikomiko," she muttered to herself trying to remember where she'd heard the name. She then proceeded to take off her clothes when she felt someone or something looking at her. She carefully acted like normal while taking some steaming hot water in a bucket and then faster then the eye can see she turned around and splashed the water against the wall. She heard a loud scream follow by running footsteps. "Little pervert," Ranma said, as she already knew who it was from the sound of the scream. 

Ranma then she took her belt off. The color was just like the ribbon her friend gave her when she was a child. That was when she remembered as she stepped into the warm furo. "MIKO!" Ranma thought to himself. After all these years he had met her again. Ranma was so deep in thought as he remembered all the fun time he had with her that he failed to notice her come in. 

*** 

Miko knew that it would take a while before the food would be done, so she decided to get Ranma's clothes and wash them while she was waiting. She saw Nin-nin in the living room with an ice packet on his eyes. Miko just shruged as she opened the door. 

"Ranma, I am just here to get your cloth-e-s?" Miko said as she saw a boy in the furo, a handsome looking boy at that. She just stared in shock as she saw the boy turn to her with a look of horror on his face and get up. 

"Mi-m-miko, I can explain," The boy said. Miko however got her throwing knives out as she prepared to throw them. "Who are you and what have you done with Ranma?" She asked as she prepared to throw the knives. 

"Hold on Miko, I can explain, just calm down a bit," he told her while waving his hand franticly. 

"You got three seconds," she told him. 

"I'm Ranma," he told her quickly. " Not only that, I am the Ranma that you met 10 years ago, we met when we were kids remember?" 

Miko widen her eyes a bit but then asked him a question to confirm it. "What happen when we said goodbye?" she asked him. 

"You were crying and you gave me your favorite ribbon as a parting gift, along with a kiss on my cheek," he told her blushing a bit. 

"R-ran-ranma? Is it really you?" she asked as she dropped the knives. He nodded his head. She then rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Oh Ranma! I missed you so much!" she said as she hugged him. He tentatively hugged her back, they stayed like that for a while until she became aware that Ranma was still buck-naked. She then started to consciously feel all of his muscle against her as they hugged and they were big and hard muscle. She then felt something long and semi-hard against her stomach. She then realized what it was and with a startle yelp letted go of him as if he was on fire. She turned away from him blushing profusely. 

"What's wrong Miko?" he asked in a concern voice. 

"Umm... I think you should get dressed before we get reacquainted," she said as she handed him the bathrobe that the girl Ranma supposes to have worn. 

Ranma blushed as he grabbed the robe and put it on with lighting speed. "Go-gomen, I forgot my state of undress. Ok I am all dressed now," he told her. She turned around to see the bathrobe didn't quite cover him all up but at least all his impressive parts were covered. 

Miko the remembered about girl Ranma. "Uhh, where is the girl Ranma that I sent to the bath then?" she asked concern for her new friend. 

"Umm...Miko?" Ranma said. 

"Yes?" she said, although her mind was still occupied with were the girl-Ranma could have gone. 

"That girl was me," he said almost silently. 

"Excuse me?" she wasn't sure she heard him right, it sounded like he say that girl was him. 

"That girl was me. I have a curse you see, here it is easier if I demonstrate it," Ranma then went over to the tub and scooped out some cold water. "I just hope that we can still be friends after I show you this, he said sincerely. He then poured the water over his head, Miko saw the change as his body got smaller and his chest got bigger, his hair was now red instead of black and the skin seemed more feminine. It wasn't until Ranma spoke to ask her about her welfare that Miko fully accept what she saw. Her grandmother might have weird and perverted method to teach her how to be a Maroku ninja, but this one took the cake for wierdness. She did what any normal girl would do. She fainted. The last thing she heard was Ranma calling her name and her grandmother at the doorway. 

***  
At the edge of the forest... 

"Hey boss! I am picking up this scent from the ashen body of our comrade,"The first demon said to the second tentacled demon. 

"Ruuu," the creature said. 

"Don't worry about it, the scent I pick up was a girl so you are gonna have some fun tonight boss," He said to the tentacled demon. 

"Ruuu, Ruuu!" the tentacled demon said. 

"Hmmm, your right boss, look like she went to the Mido shrine. I think we have to have our king permission before we can intrude on their grounds. 

"Ruuu, Ruuu!" the tentacle demon said as he disappeared. 

"I'll be right her waiting for you boss," the first demon said. 

*** 

Ranma was telling his story of how he got the curse to Miko's grandmother and Nin-Nin when Miko woke up. Ranma was by her side instantly. "Miko, are you alright?" 

"Ranma?" she asked but before he could answer she started to touch his face. "Then you are real, you're not a dream then," she said happily as she hugged him. 

"Nope, sure ain't, anyway I guess since you know my secret and everything. I'll be on my way then," he said as he got up. 

"No, don't leave! We have so much to catch up on," Miko said. She felt sad at the prospect that Ranma might have to leave again. 

Ranma thought for a while and decided that he was already in trouble with the Tendos and Akane so he might as well make it worth it. For some reason he also found Miko incredibly attractive. 

"Please tell me what happened since I saw you last," Miko said. 

"Well I told your grandmother about my curse already but what happen after I left was this," Ranma said and began to tell them his life story. 

***  
Near the Mido Shrine... 

The tentacled Demon reappeared. 

"So what the king say?" The first red demon asked eagerly. 

"Ruuu, Ruuu Ruuu." "What the order came from both the king and the queen?" The first demon asked. 

"Ruuu, Ruuu, Ruuu," 

"Well just how much help are they sending us?" the first demon asked. 

"A lot," said another voice. 

The first demon turned around to see a giant red demon in some wicked looking armor with tentacles poking out all over the place. Behind the demon however were 50 other demons. 

"You are Worym right?" The demon asked. 

"Yes sir general Larg," Worym replied. 

"Well I am taking over this mission. Our job is to take the old one and the daughter of the Skima king to the Skima realm so they would be safe from harm," Larg said. "Move out demons, if we eliminate the enemy successfully then we will get to stay in this realm for 30 days. 30 days worm, just think of all the pleasure you will get in that amount of time." 

The other demons started to growl out in lust and anticipation. 

"MOVE OUT!" 

*** 

"And that's how I ended up here," Ranma said. 

Miko was just silent, she was mad at Akane for treating Ranma so. "I don't like Akane already," she said to Ranma. She was thinking of a lot of painful things to do to Akane if she ever met her. 

"My, my, Ranma. You seems to have a very interesting life," The old lady said to Ranma. 

"That is an understatement," he said to her. 

"Well like I said before, your father is an idiot, while the Tendos are nothing but trouble. If I were you, I'll just leave all the engagements," the old lady said. 

" I can't, my family honor depends on this," He told her. 

"Honor saumur, Your family already lost all honor the moment your father started to sell you off," The old lady told him. Before Ranma could jump to his family's defense, however, the old lady raised up a hand to signal him to calm down. 

"I mean your family lost it all not you. You still have honor so you don't really need to follow through the engagement with anyone," she told him. 

"B-but I don't want to hurt any of them," he told her. 

"Let me tell you something alright, by not deciding and prolonging this you are taking the action that belongs to a coward. Sure someone will get hurt in the end anyway but by prolonging this, you will give each and everyone of them a false hope. Better to stop it now before it gets any further. You say so yourself that they attacked the wedding. That was your fault because you never made up your mind. You never bothered to set them straight. They probably think that you wanted them to stop it. Think on that. If you don't stop any of this now, it really will be your fault." 

"I-I see," he said. 

"Tell me, do you love this Akane girl? Answer me truthfully now," The old lady said. 

Ranma thought long and hard about Akane pros and cons and he finally decided. "No, Not really. Maybe the reason I went on with the wedding is because I didn't make the choice so all the blame can go to my dad or mister Tendo if things goes wrong," Ranma said. He let out a long sigh. " I really don't love any of them, I guess I was attention starve or something. I know what I must do now when I get back." 

"Good boy, " 

Ranma was about to go talk to Miko some more when he felt multiple presence around him. "Fuck!" 

"What's wrong Ranma?" Miko asked concern. 

"We're surrounded," 

That was when all hell broke loose. 

Author Rant... 

Well here is chapter 2 of wild blue tell me what you thought of it, bye bye. 

   [1]: http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/
   [2]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/
   [4]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/index.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/kuroi_hoshi/



	3. New Enemies?

Wild Blue  
  
A La Blue girl/ Ranma crossover  
  
Disclaimer   
All character belongs to their respective owners, if they were mine   
then …Heh heh heh …that would be a different story.   
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Warning: This is not a LEMON! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A LEMON!   
If it is lemon you are looking for you won't find it here. However it   
might be a tad on the lime side so read at your own risk.  
  
A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos, Tannin, Bambi, Kris's and   
Thomas for putting this up on their page.  
  
Tannin page is located here:   
http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/   
  
Lady Cosmos pages are located here: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/   
  
Tomas page is located here. http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/   
  
Bambi Page can be found here: http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/index.html   
  
Kris's page can be found here: http://www.geocities.com/kuroi_hoshi/  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
New Enemies?  
***  
Recap: Ranma and Miko saw each other again and became fast   
friends, what happen afterward was explaining his curse to his   
friend, but before they can truly relax themselves a horde of demons   
attacked. Now back to the fic.  
  
  
Ranma was immediately on his feet the moment tentacles started to   
pour out of the wall. With a jump he dodged them all and launched   
a Ki ball attack at them.   
  
"Miko, old lady!" Ranma called out to them. He looked over to   
where they were and saw the surprise look on their faces, only the   
grandmother-looked kind of upset. He then shot out a couple of   
more barrages of Ki at the wall and heard a lot of pained groans   
coming from the other side.   
  
He then slung Nin-Nin across his shoulder, the grandmother on his   
back and Miko across his arms and ran into the forest for it. He   
didn't bother to look back because he knew the demons were hot on   
his trails.   
  
He debated weather or not to continued running from the demons or   
go back and make a stand. He had no doubt that he can outrun those   
demons but then if he lose them then they might pick on innocent   
victims and that is something he can not allow on his conscious. He   
came to a sudden halt and place Miko and company down.  
  
"Go to Nerima" He told Miko as he took her hand and pointed in a   
direction so she can run. "Take your family and run for it," He   
urged them.  
  
Miko still looked a bit shock; it is not everyday demons come a   
knocking. "What about you Ranma?"  
  
"I can't let these demons run around amuck and harm possible   
innocent people, I have to eliminated them all," he told her in a   
grave voice. "Some how these demons wants me because ever since   
I arrived I this forest they been after my ass non-stop. Go and I will   
meet you there  
  
"But-" Miko started but then her grandmother interrupted her by   
pulling on her arm.   
  
"Lets go Miko, Ranma can take care of himself," Miko   
grandmother told her. " Us being here will distract him and might   
get him killed, you wouldn't want that would you?"  
  
Miko shook her head.  
  
"Good lets go," she said. She then turned to Ranma. "Be careful, if   
you get splash with water these demons will try to rape you, oh and   
we'll will be staying at a hotel to await your return."  
  
He nodded his head and saw them leave, he then turn back around   
and started to head toward the place where the demons were. He   
used his Umisemken technique to go unseen by the demons. He   
heard their guttural and growls that indicated that they were nearby.   
  
He also remembered that some demons could talk, like the ones that   
he killed in the forest a short while back. He then looked around to   
see where would be a good place to ambush them. There were to   
many by far to take on all at once. It pained him to realized that but   
he really don't' know what these demons strengths are or what kind   
of surprise they might have in store for him if he took the on all at   
once.  
  
He looked up and saw tress that is very dense, he can barely see into   
those trees branches above. He decided that, that would make a   
perfect hiding stop. So with a leap he was up in the tree perch on a   
branch looking down at the surrounding area.  
  
He then heard noise and voice. "When I see that human I will rip   
him apart piece by piece, so he can feel the pain that he inflicted on   
me."  
  
"He is a dangerous human," a red demon in armor agreed. " We   
didn't know he could throw energy balls with such strength."  
  
"I'll say boss, if I hadn't try to block it with my arms when I had   
then my head would have been taken off long before then."  
  
The red demons that the other identifies as boss just grunted. "We   
can find no traces of the humans here, split up in groups of fives'   
and look, but remember to be within shouting distance if need be."  
  
"Yes boss," the other said as they began to split up in groups of   
fives, a total of ten groups he counted.  
  
He looked as a group stayed at the base of his tree to serve as a   
reinforcement group if needed. He decided these would be the first   
to go. Using the Umisemken technique, he crept down to next to   
them and then in one blow using the vacuum blade of the forbidden   
technique he loped all of their up suspecting heads off. The bodies   
dropped like brick after wards.   
  
Seeing that that technique worked best against them he decided to   
use it. Now it was forty-five against one, that wasn't good odds in   
Ranma opinion. He needed to do something that would separate   
them or cause confusing if they decided to regroup.   
  
Thinking that he decided to continue with his hunt. Jumping up   
into the branches again, he started to look for the next available   
group and found them. He proceed to use his skills to strike fast and   
deadly.   
  
Ranma didn't like to kill and this was even more grim business but   
he had to make sure innocent people won't be harm. He didn't   
realize that with him totally focusing on his prey it was morning   
time and that he found himself on the out skirt of Nerima city. He   
quickly tallied up the numbers of demons that he had killed and   
found out of fifty only forty was dead. The trails of the demons he   
was hunting vanished when he reached the outskirt of Nerima.  
  
"Shit!" he thought to himself. Those demons could be anywhere and   
for all he know they could be harming innocent people.  
  
He was about to go when her heard screams of terror. He   
immediately jumped toward the noise and found the head of the   
local shrine priest rolling toward him. The shrine maiden was   
screaming because she was being violated in every possible was   
imaginable.   
  
Ranma fury knew no bounds at the sign before him. With total   
accuracy he shot two Mouko Takashiba at two of the demons head   
and it exploded on instance contact. The other demons turned   
around and saw him stalking toward them, they quickly let the   
woman go but then was found that they have lost control of a vital   
organ of theirs courteously of a vacuum blade. The three remaining   
demons screamed in pain beyond comprehension as they try to stop   
the bleeding. Ranma however didn't feel any remorse at the sight   
and so with his fist smashed their skulls in.   
  
Ranma didn't ever realize that he could be so cruel but the sight of   
those five demons, doing that to the shrine maiden trigger   
something in Ranma he never felt often before; Rage, pure   
unchecked murderous rage.   
  
Ranma then looked over to the shrine maiden who was cowering in   
a corner as if trying to hide from the world. He then picked up a   
sheet he saw nearby and proceeded to wrap her nude body in it.  
  
"It's ok, they are all dead now," He said in a gentle voice. The girl   
turned around as if she didn't notice Ranma before and then   
suddenly embraced him fiercely. Ranma was a bit taken back by the   
sheer strength the girl was putting in her hug, but then he   
understand that she just went through a terrible ordeal so all he   
could do was just hug her back in reassurance.  
  
"There, there it is all right, they are gone," Ranma said as he   
continued to comfort her. He then picked her up and proceeded   
toward Nerima. He figured he'd give her to doctor Tofu to take care   
of. He thought about going after the five other demons but then he   
had no clue where to start. He'll need help with this one. So with   
that in mind, Ranma started to jump from roof to roof in the   
direction toward doctor Tofu place.  
  
***  
Miko was worried for Ranma, it has been a whole night now but she   
still hasn't gotten any word of Ranma. Her Grand mother just   
walked around the street looking left and right as if searching for   
something. Miko never thought she would actually meet the demons   
of the Skima realm; the whole experience itself was unreal.   
Suddenly something important occurred to her.  
  
"Grandma?" She started.  
  
"What is it Miko?" her grand mother said still looking around.  
  
"You never told Ranma what hotel we'll be staying at," She said in   
a worried voice.  
  
"Oh, I know," her grandmother said. Before Miko could make a   
scene her grandmother continued. "We won't be staying at a hotel   
but someplace much better."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We are going to stay and hopefully get help from a cousin of   
mine," her grand mother said.  
  
"You have a cousin in Nerima?" Miko asked feeling a bit surprise   
that her grand aunt lived in Nerima and she never knew.  
  
"Yep and if I guessed correctly, she should have a grand daughter   
around your age or so, you guys are distance cousin but related by   
blood non the less," Her grandmother said as she finally stopped.   
"Where here."  
  
Before Miko could say anything the door to the place open and an   
old troll like creature on a stick hopped out. It tool Miko a while to   
realize that it was actually a very wrinkle up woman.  
  
"Well well well, Limon, what bring you here to my little humble   
abode?" the old troll woman asked. The woman then looked past   
her grandmother and looked at her.  
  
"We are here to ask for you help and-" before her grandmother   
could continue a white blurred came out and glommed on her while   
fondling her at the same time.   
  
"Oh Shampoo my love! You have returned to me at last," He told   
her as he continued to fondle her and hug her tight, Miko would   
have struck the guy if she weren't so in shock.   
  
The guy felt her up a little more and that was all she could take, as   
she was about to pound him out of righteous fury.  
  
"Shampoo, since when did you get so curvy and BIG?" he asked. As   
he touched her breast some more.  
  
Miko was reaching for her knife when a big iron mace like thing,   
pounded her assailant into the ground.   
  
"Stupid Mousse! That is no Shampoo," she then proceeded to beat   
him to a bloody pulp. The girl then looked at Miko as if assenting   
her skills   
  
"I finish delivery great grandmother," she said then walked into the   
restaurant. Her grandmother and the old troll then went in leaving   
her following in confusion. She never realized that Nerima was so   
weird.  
  
***  
"Well how is she doc?" Ranma asked doctor Tofu.  
  
"She is in a state of shock but she'll recover, what I can't   
understand is that what kind of animal would do this to her," doctor   
Tofu finally asked.  
  
Ranma upon entering into doctor Tofu office with his charge, didn't   
get so much as a word out as doctor Tofu took one look at the girl in   
Ranma arms and went to work immediately.  
  
Finally after a thirty minutes later, the doctor came out and greeted   
Ranma. "It wasn't an animal doc or a human being," Ranma said.  
  
The doctor looked on for Ranma to elaborate more.   
  
"It was demons," he finally finished.  
  
"What?" the doctor didn't think he heard Ranma right.  
  
"It was demons doc, five of them did this to her," Ranma told him.  
  
"Well what did you do to them?" Tofu asked Ranma.  
  
"I killed them, they were only demons after all," Ranma stated.   
"However there are more out there."  
  
"More?"   
  
"Yep, more, there was approximately fifty demons, I killed forty-  
five of them, that leaves five left and those five are here in Nerima."  
  
Tofu thought about what Ranma just said and worried, five demons   
in Nerima is not good, they can be anywhere anyplace. The   
possibility was endless, even in the Tendo's home Tofu thought   
with some alarm.  
  
"What do you plan on doing about this Ranma?" Tofu asked him.  
  
"Well what I did have in mind was to put together a squad to hunt   
them down, the problem is I don't know how to find them."   
  
Tofu kept his silence because he saw that Ranma wasn't done yet.  
  
"The only person that I think could help me now is the old ghoul or   
the old pervert, not very good choices if I do say so myself."  
  
"Well what do you plan on doing?" Tofu asked again.  
  
"Well I know I'll need major help, so I am gonna have to call in a   
few favors."  
  
"Oh?" Tofu didn't know a lot of people that they feel owe Ranma   
something.  
  
"Yeah…Doc, can I for some pens and paper to write a letter with?"  
  
"Sure Ranma, " he said then proceeded to give Ranma the items he   
needed. He saw Ranma started to write several letters and seal them   
up before he can glimpse at it. Finally Ranma was done and placed   
all of the letters in a big envelope.  
  
"Here doc, I need you to send this for me," he said as he handed   
Tofu the package then left searching for the demons again.  
  
Doctor Tofu looked after him a while and wished him success. He   
then looked at the letter to see where it was addressed. Tofu eyes   
widen as he saw where it was or whom it was intended for.  
  
Fr: Ranma Saotome  
Tendo Dojo  
Nerima ward  
Japan  
  
To: Herb   
Musk Citadel  
Bakyala Range Mountain  
China  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well here is to another chapter… I hope I don't TOO much flames   
for this. Oh well Panty man, here is your payment. A proud fan of   
Couple crossover.  
  
Vahn77@hotmail.com  
  
  



End file.
